Aku Bisa, Jika itu Maumu
by SapiLoverz
Summary: "Bisakah kau mengabaikanku untuk sehari ini saja?"/Kau berhasil mengabaikanku selama 24 jam./"Aku mencintaimu, Izaya."/ Warning Inside! Happy Reading! RnR! For Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor/


_"Ne, Shizu-chan…"_

_"Apa, bodoh?"_

_"Bisakah kau mengabaikanku untuk sehari ini saja?"_

_"Seperti apa mengabaikanmu?"_

_"Yah… Seperti tidak meneleponku atau semacamnya…"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"Aku Bisa Jika Itu Maumu"**

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Boy Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje**

Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi kota Ikebukuro siang itu. Awan hitam menyebar luas di langit dan menghalangi cahaya mentari. Hari itu, Shizuo berada di rumahnya duduk dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah sofa yang sangat empuk baginya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada layar TV yang menyala di hadapannya, wajahnya pucat karena sakit. Sesekali ia memindahkan channel TV tapi tidak ada yang menarik baginya.

Ia lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ketika ia hendak membuat teh hangat, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku rindu padamu." Ucapnya lirih. Dan tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. "Kembalilah padaku, Izaya." Sambil kembali ke sofanya dan menghangatkan badan di perapian.

"Jika saja hari itu aku tidak mengabaikanmu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu, di Raira Gakuen, jam istirahat…

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr-mu?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hitam. Lelaki itu selalu saja menggoda orang yang bernama Shizuo itu. Terkadang, mereka selalu saja berantem. Walau begitu, mereka juga selalu saling berbagi, meski sebenarnya mereka selalu berselisih satu sama lain. "Shizu-chan~" ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Apa? Berisik sekali! Aku sedang membaca buku dan kenapa kau selalu menggodaku, Izaya?!" bentak Shizuo.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum manis dan duduk di sebelah Shizuo. Izaya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shizuo.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah mengerjakan…. PR-MU?!" teriak Izaya.

Nyaris, hampir saja Shizuo ingin mencekek temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Namun, Izaya malah menjauh dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Shizuo.

"Ck… Dasar brengsek! Sembarangan berteriak di telingaku." Ujarnya.

Shizuo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pensil. Ia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

**5 menit kemudian**

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat sudah selesai. Shizuo masih saja terfokus dengan tugasnya. Dan tanpa sadar, lelaki yang selalu menggodanya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, ya? Kasihan sekali, Shizu-chan~"

"BERISIK! AKU SEDANG MENGERJAKANNYA, BODOH!"

"Lalu? Kenapa bukunya masih kosong? Bukankah kau mengerjakannya pada waktu bel istirahat baru saja dimulai?"

"AKU SUDAH TAHU! JADI DIAM SAJA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi selang beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, Shizuo masih saja terdiam di bangkunya dan menatap buku favoritnya. Hening… Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia lebih menyukai suasana yang sepi, hening, dan tenang. Oleh sebabnya, ia selalu diam di kelas pada saat jam pulang sekolah, kelas sudah sepi. Tapi…

"Shizu-chan~"

Suasana yang tadinya hening, tenang, sepi akhirnya menjadi berantakan dan ramai oleh seorang lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Ia sangat ingin membunuh temannya itu.

"APA?! BISAKAH KAU TENANG?! AKU TIDAK BISA KONSENTRASI KARENA ADA KAU, IZAYA!" bentak Shizuo.

"Ohoho, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, Shizu-chan." Shizuo hanya mengendus kesal, matanya kembali terfokus pada buku yang berada di depannya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah… Jika kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku, aku akan menciummu."

"Apa kau gila?! Najis sekali dicium olehmu!"

"Maka dari itu, ayo pulang bersama!"

"Ckk…Ckk.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Shizu-chan! Antar aku ke toko kue itu! Ayo, ayo!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Ya! Aku marah karena kau memaksaku pulang bersamamu!"

"Ohh.. Kalau gitu, maafkan aku, Shizu-chan"

"Ckk… Lain kali jangan memaksaku lagi."

"Siap, Bos Shizu-chan~" Izaya menggoda Shizuo sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan milik Shizuo.

"JANGAN MENGGANDENGKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Tapi, aku menyukai Shizu-chan"

"BERISIIIIIKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, Shizuo datang lebih pagi untuk bersekolah. Dan yang ia lihat di dalam kelasnya adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur pulas. Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah seorang lelaki itu.

"Ternyata kau datang lebih pagi dariku, Izaya." Ucapnya pelan. Shizuo tersenyum jahil. Dan tiba-tiba, ia mencium kening milik Izaya. Shizuo lalu duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan tasnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Izaya membuka matanya dan melihat teman di sampingnya itu.

"Ohh… Shizu-chan. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi sekali."

"Dari dulu aku memang selalu datang pagi, bodoh."

Izaya tidak berpendapat apapun, kali ini dia hanya diam, ia hanya membaca buku yang ada di depannya. Shizuo melihat Izaya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu ceria. Kenapa sekarang mendadak menjadi pendiam?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan tidak enak badan."

"Hm, wajahmu pucat."

"Oh ya?" Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Ini karena efek obat." Jawabnya.

"Efek obat?" tanya Shizuo kebingungan.

"Ahh, tidak ada. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir, Shizu-chan." Shizuo hanya diam. Ia tidak merespon kata-kata Izaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah pelajaran pertama, Shizuo sesekali menatap Izaya yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dari iris _sapphire_-nya. Shizuo kebingungan dan kembali memerhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi.

"Shi—Shizu-chan" ucapnya lirih. Shizuo menatap teman yang berada di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat temannya itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Ia langsung membawa temannya itu ke UKS. Wajah temannya terlihat sangat pucat karena darah yang terus-menerus mengalir dari hidungnya. Darahnya tidak berhenti-berhenti. Mata Shizuo hampir mengeluarkan air mata namun, ia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 minggu kemudian….**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Izaya masuk rumah sakit. Izaya sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu datang pagi-pagi.

"Ah, Shizu-chan." Ujar Izaya.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali. Syukurlah."

"Iya, aku sudah sembuh. Meski di lain hari aku harus ke rumah sakit. Tapi, aku senang sekali karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Izaya hanya tersenyum manis. Sedangkan, Shizuo hanya terdiam melihat temannya itu. Ia memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dari waktu itu. Waktu itu, ia sangat membencinya tapi, yang sekarang ini, perasaanya kepada Izaya terasa berbeda. Perasaanya bukanlah benci, tapi cinta. Ia mencintai Izaya, ia ingin melindungi Izaya. Namun, perasaan itu, tidak bisa diungkapkan langsung kepadanya. Ia merasa takut mengungkapakan isi hatinya kepada Izaya. Karena, ia takut ditolak olehnya.

"Hey, Izaya."

"Hm? Apa, Shizu-chan?"

"Hari ini, kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Izaya terdiam sejenak.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau mengajakku pulang bersama. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau pulang bersamaku." Ujar Izaya.

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja, bodoh! Nanti bagaimana jika kau pingsan di jalan?! Apa akan ada yang mau menolongmu?!"

"Hahaha… Iya, iya. Aku mau pulang bersamamu, Shizu-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mau mengantarku ke toko kue itu? Dari dulu aku sangat ingin membeli kue _chesseecake_ itu. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja." Shizuo terdiam sejenak.

"Ji-Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu. Jika itu maumu." Sizuo tiba-tiba berkelakuan baik. Izaya merasa bingung olehnya.

"Huwaaa! Terima kasih, Shizu-chan~"

"Iya, iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shizu-chan terima kasih~"

"Apa?"

Karena kau sudah berbaik hati kepadaku."

"Iya, iya."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Shizuo sesekali menatap wajah manis Izaya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, namun bibirnya sangat merah.

"Oi, Izaya."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"_Etto—_Ada."

"Siapa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Shizu-chan."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku?" Izaya terdiam. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Shizuo menatapnya heran.

"Ka-karena, orang yang sukai…."

"Orang yang kamu sukai kenapa?" Shizuo bertanya agak sedikit kasar namun, ia tidak berani memarahinya.

"Orang yang aku sukai… Ada di sini. Sedang berjalan bersamaku." Ucap Izaya pelan. Meski pelan, itu membuat mata Shizuo terbelalak. Shizuo tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia mendekati Izaya yang terdiam di tempat. Shizuo mendekap tubuh ramping Izaya. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia.

Mata Izaya membulat, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa temannya yang dulu membencinya, sekarang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Izaya. Aku mencintaimu." Shizuo terus memeluk Izaya dengan erat. Izaya hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat Shizuo.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku juga mencintai Shizu-chan." Di saat yang bersamaan, bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Shizuo mencium kening Izaya. Ia sangat mencintainya lebih dari siapapun. Hanya Izaya yang berada di hatinya. Hanya Izaya. Begitu juga Izaya yang mencintai Shizuo.

**_._**

_Namun, perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama_

**_._**

**24 Desember 2013, Di kediaman Heiwajima.**

Shizuo sedang mengganti bajunya dan memakai mantel berwarna coklat tua. Ia bersiap-siap karena hari ini adalah malam natal yang menyenangkan. Hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan kekasih pertamanya, Orihara Izaya.

_Tut…_

_"Moshi-moshi? Shizu-chan, apa kau sudah siap?"_

_"Aku sudah mau pergi."_

_"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau. Di depan sekolah Raira Gakuen."_

_"Baiklah. Tunggulah aku."_

Shizuo bergegas pergi dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan di tengah salju yang tipis. Ia mendapati sebuah SMS dari kekasihnya.

**To: Shizu-chan **

**Subject: Kencan**

**Cepat datang! Aku sudah menunggumu.**

Shizuo tersenyum lembut dan membalas SMS dari kekasihnya itu.

**To: Izaya**

**Subject: Kencan**

**Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi. Tunggulah! Aku mencintaimu. **

Shizuo langsung berlari menuju sekolah karena mereka aka janjian di depan sekolah Raira Gakuen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di sekolah, terlihat seorang lelaki duduk di depan gerbang sekolah Raira Gakuen.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"IYA! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Shizu-chan. Kau lama sekali."

"Hahaha! Maafkan aku, Izaya." Izaya hanya mengendus kesal. Ia berlama-lama di sini menunggu kekasihnya datang untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ya sudah! Ayo, kita jalan-jalan. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Hmm, aku mau ke bioskop, sesudah itu aku mau makan, lalu aku mau ke toko kue."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, akan ku turuti kali ini saja. Hari ini, aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah? _Yatta_! Terima kasih, Shizu-chan! Aku mencintaimu!" Izaya memeluk leher Shizuo dengan erat. Shizuo sangat senang karena ia bisa membahagiakan kekasihnya itu.

**.**

_Namun, rasa bahagia ini, lama-kelamaan akan memudar seperti awan._

**_._**

**_._**

Di dalam bioskop itu, banyak sekali orang yang bermesra-mesraan. Shizuo merasa malu untuk merangkul kekasihnya itu, ia hanya takut. Namun, ia memberanikan diri untuk merangkul Izaya. Akhirnya, ia bisa merangkul kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Mata Izaya membulat, malu. Izaya hanya diam, menigizinkan Shizuo untuk merangkul kekasihnya.

Di tengah tontonan film bioskop, Izaya merasakan ada sedikit nafas di telinganya.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka bagian ketika mereka ciuman." Ujar Shizuo lembut.

"Hmm… Aku juga." Izaya tersenyum lembut ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo menatap lembut ke arah Izaya, begitu juga Izaya yang menatap lembut ke arah Shizuo. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Namun, makin dekat, makin dekat… Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu. Mereka berciuman di tengah-tengah pertontonan bioskop yang sedang berlangsung. Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya dengan lembut. Begitu juga Izaya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Januari 2014, Di kediaman Orihara.**

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Shizu-chan."

_"Kau yakin?"_

"Aku yakin. Aku sedang bermain game di rumahku."

_"Kau tidak sakit, kan?"_

"Aku? Tidak, kok."

"Ya sudah. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu, Izaya."

"Ya selamat tidur. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Beberapa hari berlalu, Shizuo selalu menelepon atau mengirim pesan kepada Izaya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia harus selalu melindungi Izaya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi Izaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 Januari 2014, Di kediaman Heiwajima.**

Shizuo diam di sofanya sambil menatap kosong kearah TV. Sudah 3 hari sejak Izaya tidak meneleponnya. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Dan tiba-tiba saja, _handphone_-nya berdering. Shizuo segera melihat layar _handphone_-nya dan memeriksa siapa yang meneleponnya. Ternyata yang menelepon itu adalah Izaya. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Izaya? Ada apa?"

_"Ano, Shizu-chan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku hari ini?"_

"Di mana? Aku akan ke sana."

_"Di taman sebelah utara kota Ikebukuro."_

"Baiklah, aku kan ke sana. Tunggulah aku, Izaya."

_"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Shizuo lalu menutup _handphone_-nya. Ia mengambil mantel yang berada di sofanya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju taman utara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizuo melihat sekeliling taman yang luas itu dan melihat seseorang memakai mantel berwarna hitam. Ia mendekati orang itu dan menyapanya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Izaya." Izaya lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Shizu-chan."

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Izaya hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Shizu-chan memang selalu telat, ya." Ujar Izaya dengan nada jahil.

"Bodoh, kau! Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku, Izaya?" Izaya hanya terdiam. Sepertinya dia mempunyai masalah.

"Begini—"

"Hm?"

"Bi-bisakah kau mengabaikanku untuk satu hari ini saja, Shizu-chan?"

"Mengabaikanmu? Seperti apa?"

"Hmmm…. Seperti, tidak meneleponku atau semacamnya."

"Kenapa? Karena aku selalu meneleponmu? Jadi, kau merasa kesal?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?" Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengabaikanku saja. Setelah itu, besok kau harus ke rumahku untuk bermain." Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan tatapan heran. Namun, ia percaya akan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa, jika itu maumu, Izaya."

"Benarkah kau bisa?"

"Iya, aku bisa."

"Syukurlah, jika kau bisa. Dan, besok kau harus ke rumahku, ya!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke rumahmu besok."

"Aku tunggu kau, Shizu-chan. Selamat tinggal! Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka saling berpisah satu sama lain. Shizuo percaya bahwa Izaya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Shizuo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, di saat itulah Izaya menangis sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Shizu-chan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 Januari 2014, Di kediaman Heiwajima.**

Shizuo bersiap-siap memakai mantel yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah kekasihnya, Izaya. Pukul 11.30 siang. Ia lalu bergegas keluar rumahnya. Di perjalanan, ia melihat sepasang burung berwarna biru yang mengelilinginya. 'Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi hari yang paling special bagiku dan Izaya' gumamnya. Ia membeli satu bucket bunga bewarna merah dan pink untuk kekasihnya. Shizuo merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengmbil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi sepasang cincin berwarna perak. Di salah satu cincin itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Shizuo', dan yang satunya bertuliskan 'Izaya'. Ia berharap Izaya mau menerima lamarannya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan rumah Izaya, ia memencet bel yang bertuliskan nama marga 'Orihara' itu. Dilihanya seorang lelaki dengan berpakaian baju pelayan. Pelayan itu heran ketika melihat Shizuo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Siapa Anda? Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Orihara Izaya. Saya temannya, Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Oh, silahkan. Tuan Izaya sedang berada di rumah. Ia sedang terbaring di kasurnya."

Pelayan itu langsung membuka gerbang itu dan mengizinkan Shizuo masuk. Pelayan itu menunjukkan arah ke kamar Izaya. Ketika masuk, terlihat Izaya yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya.

Shizuo mematung di ambang pintu kamar Izaya. Matanya membulat, lidahnya kelu, kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, kini jatuh berantakan. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati orang yang terbaring di kasur itu. Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah orang yang terbaring itu.

"Jadi, inikah alasan kenapa aku harus mengabaikanmu, Izaya?" Shizuo memeluk kepala Izaya. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Iza—"

Srak!

Sehelai kertas jatuh dari mejanya. Shizuo membuka isi kertas itu dan terdapat sebuah surat yang tercatat di kertas itu.

_Dear, Shizu-chan…_

_Terima kasih karena kau selalu mencintaiku hingga akhir ini, Shizu-chan. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas apa yang kau perbuat untukku. Meski begitu, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat menjadi kekasihmu. _

_Oh iya, satu hal lagi, Shizu chan._

_Selamat! Kau berhasil mengabaikanku selama 24 jam. Sekarang, coba kau seperti itu seumur hidupmu! Tanpa diriku. _

_Maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih._

_Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Salam Kasih Sayang,_

_Orihara Izaya._

Membaca pesan itu, Shizuo terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Izaya.

"Izaya, lihat! Aku membawakanmu sepasang cincin untukmu dan aku. Kau suka, kan? Aku juga membelikanmu sebuah bucket bunga untukmu. Warnanya sangat indah. Izaya?! Kita akan menikah, kan? Izaya! Kumohon jawab aku! Bangunlah dan lihatlah sepasang cincin ini, Izaya. Kita akan menikah dan memulai hidup baru. Izaya! Izaya!"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tapi, Tuan Izaya sudah meninggal karena kanker yang dideritanya."

Shizuo menangis tak hentinya. Ia terus memeluk Izaya dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin pergi dari sisinya.

"Izaya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu?! Hoi, Izaya!"

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo menangis, air matanya membasahi pipi mulus milik Izaya.

Tubuh yang selalu mendekapnya dengan lembut dan hangat, kini sudah tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya sudah terbaring lemah di kasur. Nyawanya melayang, jasadnya masih terbaring.

Bibir yang selalu menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kini sudah hilang.

Seulas senyum yang selalu membuatnya tenang, kini sudah menjadi seulas senyum yang membuatnya sedih.

**-End of Flashback-**

Shizuo Heiwajima terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Sesekali ia membuka matanya tapi hanya sedikit. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Tangannya hanya bergerak sedikit. Ia lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Ternyata benar katamu, Izaya. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. aku akan bertemu denganmu di alam lain. Terima kasih, Izaya. Aku, mencintaimu."

_Jika tubuh ini tidak dapat mendekapmu sepenuhnya, tapi cintaku akan selalu mendekapmu agar kau bisa lebih tenang._

**_-Orihara Izaya-_**

**_4 Mei 1979 – 21 Januari 2014_**

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu jika jasadmu nanti dikuburkan. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tunggulah aku, Izaya._

**_-Heiwajima Shizuo-_**

**_28 Januari 1979 – 25 Januari 2014_**

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

**A/N: Mwehehe! Halooo! kembali lagi dengan Saa-chan (Upi Heichou) Aku nyobain lagi nih, fic DRRR! (ShiZaya). **

Ini fic buat **Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor**

Fic ini dibuat untuk lomba *Semoga menang... Amin*

Dan Alhamdulillah! *mwehehe* Saa-chan bikin fic ini dari jam 2 siang sampe 6 sore! *curhat*

**Ini fic terinspirasi dari kisah nyata di Jepang... Makanya aku bikin fic gitu ajj. Soalnya aku suka yang sedih-sedih... *hidupnya menyedihkan*/ditendang**

**Oke! Segitu saja dari saya! *tiba2 formal***

**Oke! Kalo ada typo, gomen ya..**

**Review please... ^^ **


End file.
